


A Letter to Anthy

by Suncat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suncat/pseuds/Suncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend writes to Anthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Anthy

June 15

Dear Anthy,

I hope this letter finds you both well. I can finally give you a mailing address, as I have secured a new position. Unless something horrible happens, I expect to be here at least a year. Longer, if I'm lucky.

It must be my fate to wander the halls of academia, as again I find myself working at a school. In fact, my prior experience at Ohtori Academy was key to landing this job. You see, my employer is Kyouya Ohtori. That's not why he hired me, but the family connection gave me an opportunity to interview with him.

Mr. Ohtori is a student here at Ouran Academy, in the high school. He's the financial manager for one of the clubs, and was in the market for an assistant, someone who wasn't a student here.

This club is Ouran's Host Club, active in the high school. Not having spent much time in the large cities here in Japan, I wondered what a "host club" could be. This is a very exclusive, prestigious school, attended by students from the richest families in the country. So, a group of boys who have the time, charm and looks have gathered together to entertain many of the girls, who also have too much time on their hands. No, not _that_ kind of "entertain". They meet in a room decked out like a French salon, serve tea and treats, and provide scintillating conversation and fuel for the girls' romantic fantasies. Mr. Ohtori thinks it might be the first one to run continuously at a school, rather than being a short festival activity or some such.

The president of the Club, or "king" as he likes to be dubbed, is Tamaki Suoh. I kid you not, he's like a fusion of Dios and Touga Kiryuu. Happily, it's a combination of their good qualities. Not sure that makes him easier to deal with, though.

Anthy, stop laughing. I know you are.

Anyway, I mention Mr. Suoh because he provides the usual context for my tasks. While his heart is definitely in the right place, his enthusiasm often gets the better of him. And while he's an exceptional student, real-life tactical thinking isn't his strong suit. My job is to monitor tense situations, and to defuse them when needed, which usually means putting the brakes on Mr. Suoh.

During my off-hours, I practice the maneuvers I used at Ohtori. So far, the best technique for handling Mr. Suoh has proved to be the thrown banana peel. One per incident is generally enough now, he calms down quickly after one fall.

I think my skill has improved with practice—when it was time to dispatch some obnoxious visitors from another school, I was able to take out all three with just one throw. I know Mr. Ohtori makes recordings of much of the Club's activities. I'll see if he caught that one, and if he'd let me send you a video clip.

Oh, we got a new member in the Club just after the start of the school year, a first-year student by the name of Haruhi Fujioka. I think you'd appreciate Haruhi's role in the Club; it's not unlike yours, when you were working in Nemuro Memorial Hall.

So, here I am, and that's what I'm up to these days. Give Utena my love. Take care of yourself.

 

Your friend always,  
Chu-chu


End file.
